


Good Morning, I Love You

by turtle_abyss



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss
Summary: Bingo Fill: Fluff"I love you."“I love you too. But it’s too early for this. Love me at a more reasonable hour.”





	Good Morning, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I figured was a good start to my bingo fills. Saw a prompt on tumblr for "Stephen and Tony in bed, holding hands, no sadness" and couldn't help myself. Unbeta'd. Hope y'all like it!

Stephen woke to dawn creeping up over the skyline. Pale, bright sunlight sliding along their bedroom walls. Tony, sleeping on his side curled in towards him, hand outstretched from under his cocoon of blankets into the space between them, was stunning in his slumber.

Stephen admired Tony’s greying hair, bathed golden in the early morning sunlight. His face lax and peaceful with good sleep. Stephen’s hand clasped loosely around Tony’s. His thumb stroked idly at the wedding band Tony had left on when he came to bed.

He didn’t think he’d ever been so in love.

He hadn't thought it possible to be so in love.

Yet the love he felt seemed to grow and grow until every day it was greater than the last.

Tony’s brow furrowed just slightly and then his nose crinkled as he yawned and Stephen’s heart swelled still. So very in love.

“I can hear you thinking sap. It’s too early.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But it’s too early for this. Love me at a more reasonable hour,” he complained despite the pleased smile he turned to hide in his pillow.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, just to see the flush that always came to Tony’s cheeks when he said it.

“Stooooppp,” Tony whined, but he turned his hand to grasp at Stephen’s.

“Never,” Stephen promised quietly, using his free hand to lever himself up enough to lean over and kiss his husband.

Tony hummed happily.

Stephen loved seeing him so happy.

“I love you,” he said again, unable to help himself.

Tony made a disgusted noise and dragged him back in for another kiss, but it didn’t distract him from the lovely shade of pink blooming across his cheeks and ears.

“Sappy,” Tony continued to complain afterwards despite his smile. “It’s too early.”

Stephen hummed and started to pull away. “Let me go make you some coffee then.”

“No,” Tony grumbled. His arms left his nest of blankets just to wrap around Stephen and try to incorporate him into the mess.

“Tony,” Stephen laughed.

“Mine,” Tony grumbled, rolling them to lay on top of Stephen and pin him down while tucking his nose rather insistently into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Yours. Yes.”

“Gross. FRIDAY, close the blinds.”

“But you look so lovely and golden in the sunlight,” Stephen mock-pouted, running a hand through that sunlit hair.

“It’s our day off and we are _sleeping_ , Stephen.”

“Fine,” he acquiesced with a fond smile, pressing another kiss into his favorite mess of curls.

“ _Finally_.”

“I love you.”

He delighted in the small shriek of frustration and the soft whack to the chest that got him and let laughter close his eyes.

The quiet returned.

Tony tucked their clasped hands up near his heart.

Stephen relaxed back into the bed.

He felt like he was floating.

Tony's breathing began to even out.

And then, ever so softly, “I love you too.”


End file.
